


The one where Crowley has period cramps and Aziraphale takes care of her

by livingforazirowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale takes care of her, Crowley has period cramps, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), IT'S JUST SO SOFT, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Period Cramps, Soft Aziraphale, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: A day spent at home, Crowley suffering from period cramps and Aziraphale taking care of her.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	The one where Crowley has period cramps and Aziraphale takes care of her

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been entirely solely inspired by my own period cramps experience. I just hope it will bring a bit of comfort to anyone else suffering from them.
> 
> I would like to thank my lovely friend, Lena (@ineffablepotato on Twitter) for her kind comments, suggestions and overall beta reading. And to @lor_lupin, who took a sneak peak and said the most lovely things about it when it was still an unfinished draft.
> 
> Finally, I'd like to apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes I may have made (*smiles in Spanish*), I did my best.
> 
> Please, enjoy :)

Crowley opened her eyes and stared at the darkness, waiting. She breathed, slowly, as if she was scared of waking up a dormant beast.

Suddenly, a pang of pain in her belly.

She let out a sharp breath, hissing between her teeth.

Carefully, trying not to wake Aziraphale in the process, Crowley put the sheets away and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom for confirmation of her suspicions. She took her phone and some clean ugly disposable panties on her way there, tiptoeing and cringing when the floor croaked under her feet.

And there it was, the evidence she had been dreading in the shape of a red stain. Another pang in her belly, this time longer than the previous one, as if there had been any room for doubt. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and then again, frenetically bouncing her right feet and starting to feel the cold sweat running down her spine. She looked at the time on her phone. 4:13 am. A long day ahead.

As soon as she had changed, Crowley went outside the bathroom and crossed the bedroom, breathing through her teeth. She paused halfway there, just to check that Aziraphale’s soft snores remained unaltered.

Once the door was safely closed, Crowley went straight to the medicines cabinet in the kitchen and chunked one of those magical painkillers with just enough water. For good measure, she prepared herself a lavender tea, heating the water in the microwave to avoid waking her wife with the sound of a piping kettle. That combination should allow her for at least three hours of sleep. At least once it started working.

Crowley paddled to the sofa and wrestled with the tartan blanket while holding the cup of tea in one hand to make herself comfortable. After what seemed a few minutes fighting against it, and losing, she felt her eyes prickle with tears.

“For fuck’s sake!” she hissed, throwing the blanket to the wall with all the anger she could muster.

She looked at the uneven ball of fabric, which seemed to look hurt by the treatment received.

Another sharp stab to her guts.

Crowley leant her head on the wall, hovering over the sofa in between, praying for it to stop. In a weak attempt to lessen it, she massaged her lower belly. Her right foot started again the desperate bouncing.

Another bunch of minutes passed before the pain was gone for enough time for her to try once more to get comfortable on the sofa. Sick of the situation, Crowley gulped the tea, now warm, and left the empty cup on the floor. She would pick it up later as soon as the painkillers kicked in.

Once settled, she took another look at her phone. 4:37 am. At least another twenty minutes until the painkillers started working and would let her sleep.

She looked around and restarted the foot tapping as she felt another wave of pain coming for her. Deep breaths, lower belly massaging and thinking about tomorrow, when the pain would be gone and she would be able to enjoy existence once again.

A few taps on her phone and a soothing playlist, most of them consisting on forest sounds, started to play. Crowley set the volume at its minimum and put the phone right next to her ear, trying to focus on the sound of the trees being ruffled by the soft breeze and the running water of a distant river. Slowly, she dozed off into a restless sleep.

A ray of sun hit Crowley square in the face, waking her up from a weird dream she couldn’t quite recall. Her phone was silent and the blanket was tightly wrapped around her. A shadow covered the ray of sun momentarily.

“Aziraphale?” she mumbled without opening her eyes.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you, dear,” she whispered. “Go back to sleep, I’ll close the blinds.”

Crowley felt her hovering over her, trying to reach the window behind the sofa. The light started to dim and Crowley finally opened her eyes enough to see the softest belly under a tartan pyjamas over her. She raised her hand and tickled it.

“Oi!” Aziraphale jumped back and braced herself. “What was that for?” she giggled.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Crowley shrugged and smiled before tugging Aziraphale from her hand to join her on the sofa. “You couldn’t expect me to resist such temptation now, would you?” she added as her wife lied down to assume the small spoon role. Crowley buried her nose in Aziraphale’s curls and took a slow breath, basking in the comforting smell.

“I wouldn’t dare to expect you resist  _ any _ temptation at all,” Aziraphale giggled. “but I would not consider my soft belly to be any tempting at all.”

“Aziraphale?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know how you always say I’m a woman of taste?”

“Yes?”

“Then why won’t you believe me when I say that you have the most tempting, lovely, beautiful belly,” Crowley said as she wrapped an arm around Aziraphale’s stomach. “You are beautiful, Aziraphale. Don’t let anybody tell you otherwise, not even yourself,” she added and kissed her nape. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Crowley,” Aziraphale answered, stroking Crowley’s arm.

They stayed like that, room barely lighted by the stray rays of sun escaping the blinds, for a while. Crowley had almost forgotten about it when a cramp twisted her insides. Her muscles tensed on their own, and she closed her eyes, trying to hide it from Aziraphale.

“Crowley? Are you alright?”

“Yes, it’s nothing. Don’t worry, angel,” she said.

“You’re clearly not alright, Crowley,” her voice was filled with concern. Aziraphale unwrapped Crowley’s arm from her stomach and got up. “Stay there, I’ll bring you some tea and a warm water bottle.”

Crowley tried to complain but was immediately immobilised by her wife tucking her in once again.

“Have you taken any medicines yet?” she asked.

“Yes… the painkillers. At about half past four,” she added and hated herself seeing how Aziraphale’s brow furrowed at that.

“Right, so it’s only eight o’clock yet so we will need to wait a little bit until you can take anti-inflammatories, I’m afraid,” Crowley watched her look around, trying to think how to proceed. “Alright, so here’s what we will do. I will prepare you another tea, that will take some minutes, and then we can cheat just a little bit and let you take the medicine earlier than it’s due, does that sound good to you?” she asked, running her hands over her pyjamas, getting ready for action.

“Sounds perfect, angel,” Crowley smiled. She knew there was no point in offering her help, and she was grateful for that, so she closed her eyes and tried to rest.

The sound of the boiling kettle woke Crowley up – she hadn’t even noticed falling asleep, but that’s how tiring the whole thing was for her. Another wave of pain was coming for her anyway, and once again her foot started tapping the sofa at a frenzied pace. She closed her eyes and wished for it to be quick. She could take it if it was quick.

“Oh, dear…” Aziraphale’s voice made Crowley open her eyes.

“It’s fine, angel. You know it’ll pass. We just have to wait,” she focused on slowing down her foot. “See? Gone now. Mostly, anyways,” she tried to smile reassuringly.

Aziraphale sat next to her and run a hand through her hair, carefully disentangling the knots she found along the way.

“You’re a terrible liar,” she tutted. “Oh, Crowley, dear… ” Aziraphale said as she leaned in to kiss her forehead. The cool brush of her lips made Crowley’s muscles relax just a notch. “I’ll be right back with the tea, the warm water bottle, the anti-inflammatory and some cuddles,” she said before kissing Crowley on her temple and going back to the kitchen.

Crowley curled herself in a ball, trying to think of any other thing than the pain destroying her guts. She concentrated on the sounds coming out of the kitchen. A stove being turned off, the kettle put aside. The microwave set once more. Rummaging through cutlery. Opening and closing cabinets. A drawer. The tap. An angel humming and tutting and talking to herself. Things being moved around and, finally, steps going out of the kitchen.

Crowley opened her eyes and watched Aziraphale place a tray on the tiny coffee table they had in front of the sofa. Once secured, she took the pill and a small glass of water and handed it to Crowley, who took it as quickly as she could. She handed the glass back and leaned back again as Aziraphale put the glass away. Next, she sat on the edge of the sofa, taking care not to sit on Crowley. She took the warm water bottle, lifted the blanket from the side – not moving it an inch more than needed – and placed it on Crowley’s stomach.

“Take it, dear,” she instructed and Crowley followed, moving it just so the warmth coming out of it would hit her in the right spot. She let out a hiss as soon as she started feeling the effect. “Now, how do you feel about some soothing tea? Are you okay with that?”

Crowley looked at her, marvelled once again by the monthly display of infinite kindness and patience. She nodded and changed her position so she would be sitting. Aziraphale waited for her to get comfortable once again before scooping closer and throwing an arm around her shoulders, making Crowley lean on her. She then handed her the cup of tea.

“I’m so sorry you have to go through this, Crowley,” she whispered.

“It’s alright, angel. More so since you take care of me,” Crowley answered, closing her eyes once more.

They stayed there, Aziraphale playing with Crowley’s hair and Crowley sipping her tea, for a while.

It still hurt, but the warmth surrounding her was starting to make her feel relaxed and at ease. It was like this, every few weeks. Crowley had always managed on her own, but she couldn’t picture herself now going through this alone. Not without Aziraphale.

She had always seen Aziraphale as a life saviour. She had managed to make her feel wanted and cherished, even before they had started properly dating. And then, they had started dating. It had felt like a miracle to Crowley. So much so, that she hadn’t said a word when she got her period on a day she was supposed to be spending with Aziraphale. Instead, she forced herself out of bed, got dressed – instead of her usual tight jeans, she opted for a simple summer dress – and met Aziraphale.

It went fine, at first, thanks to the pills she had taken right before stepping outside of home. But then, she just lost sense of time and, before she knew, the cramps were back at it. She had tried to play it off, saying it would go away as soon as she took her medicines. Crowley knew Aziraphale was not at ease and noticed how she started to look at her with an unwanted clinical eye. Aziraphale started to pay more attention to whether Crowley was in pain or not than to the food sitting right in front of her and, eventually, just when Crowley was thinking she could no longer bare it, Aziraphale had taken her by the elbow and guided them back to her place, just a few blocks away.

Crowley had been too tired to fight her and let herself be manhandled into some fluffy clothes and then to the sofa while Aziraphale went up and down preparing things that may make her feel better. It was the first time Crowley was at Aziraphale’s place. Far too different from what Crowley had hoped for.

They spent the evening cuddling on the sofa and watching a corny rom-com until Crowley fell asleep. Aziraphale later explained that she had been so touched by it that she hadn’t dared move a muscle and eventually dozed off a couple of hours later.

The next day, Crowley woke up thinking it had been a dream, as there was no lovely woman to be wrapped around anymore. Until she heard someone rummaging in the kitchen. A kitchen that wasn’t hers. As soon as she realised what was happening, she checked her morning breath and tried to comb her hair.

Aziraphale greeted her good morning, pecked on her lips and asked how she was feeling. Crowley managed to explain that it was just a first day thing and that she was tickety-boo. Then, she offered her help and thanked her over and over again.

After that, Aziraphale became very thoughtful about what plans they did when. Not that Crowley had noticed at first. They just happened to make stay-at-home plans around that time, and they had already spent a few days just like they were now before Crowley realised it. When she had asked Aziraphale about this extraordinarily convenient coincidence, she had blushed and started making disconnected sentences, as if she had been caught in a lie. Crowley took her by the waist and kissed her, deeply. That was the first time Crowley had told her she loved her. It was also the first time Aziraphale had told Crowley she loved her too.

However, as helpful as Aziraphale’s nursing was, Crowley couldn’t help but feel guilty about it. As if she wasn’t giving back enough, only taking. It was a conversation they regularly had. It usually ended with Aziraphale listing all the things Crowley had done for her in the previous weeks before stating that even if she hadn’t done all those things, she would still take care of her very gladly, and that’s it on it.

“Thank you, angel,” Crowley said. “For everything.”

“There’s no need, dear,” Aziraphale answered, kissing her head. “Why don’t you try to get some sleep?” She took the empty cup from Crowley’s hand and attempted to stand up, but Crowley stopped her.

“Stay… Please?” she begged, fearing the empty spot she would leave behind. She already missed her petting her hair.

“Of course, love,” Aziraphale left the cup on the table and sat back. “You know?” she said. “I was thinking… We might start planning our next trip and, well, you see?” she continued playing with Crowley’s hair, who hummed to invite her to continue speaking. “I went with Tracy to a French restaurant the other day. The escargots were delicious,” Crowley softly grunted in disgust, making Aziraphale chuckle. “but-  _ but _ the crepes. Oh, Crowley, you would have been amazed by those crepes. They were so thin and flavourful and sweet and just a bit tangy from the orange! They were scrumptious,” she said. Crowley could not see her from her position, but she could perfectly imagine her radiant smile. “And that got me thinking… We could go to France. Not to Paris, not again, but maybe somewhere else? Perhaps the Loire and visit its wonderful castles, or to the South, to Marseille and the stunning coast. We could rent a car and you could try your driving on the right skills, and go from town to town for a couple of weeks. Having beautifully made crepes anytime, trying all the wine we want to, sightseeing and, well, whatever it is we please.”

At this point, Crowley was already drowsy, as if Aziraphale had cast a spell on her with her soft thoughts, but she managed to do the tiniest of nods to show her agreement. She would go to the end of the world with her, after all.

The next time Crowley opened her eyes, she was lying down. At her feet, her wife, reading a book. The book looked like something ancient, tedious and difficult to understand. She was smiling to herself.

Crowley stared at her, marvelled at her own luck.

“Oh! You’re awake,” she said when she noticed Crowley was looking at her. “Good morning, dear,” she greeted as she closed the book. “how are you feeling?”

“Like I’m in heaven,” Crowley said. She was feeling well, the pain reduced to a distant buzz at the back of her mind. “Care to join me?” she asked, lifting one side of the blanket and wiggling her eyebrows.

Aziraphale rolled her eyes, smiling, and put the book aside before lying down so she was face to face with Crowley. She covered her in the blanket and, in doing so, let her arm wrap over her, making her move even closer to her. They rested their heads together.

“So… France, eh?” Crowley said, unable to restrain her smirk.

“If you’re amenable to it, of course, I wouldn’t want to impose…” they both looked at each other and smiled.

“I would love to, angel,” Crowley answered and kissed her softly on the lips to seal the deal.

Time passed, and as tired as Crowley felt, she didn’t fall asleep this time. Instead, she pictured them lying just like this in a French bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere after a long day of sightseeing, eating and drinking. These were her thoughts when a too-well-known feeling of humidity in her panties alarmed her.

“Oh, fuck!”

“What is it, dear?” Aziraphale looked at her worryingly, her eyes moving in search for any signs on Crowley’s face that would tell her what happened.

“I think the tampon leaked,” Crowley said.

“Oh, my,” Aziraphale got up to let Crowley go to the bathroom. “do you want to take a shower? I’ll clean your clothes in the meantime.”

“I’ll take the shower but no need for you to clean my mess, Aziraphale,” Crowley answered, already on her way to the bathroom. Trying to minimise the damage, she walked weirdly and took off her panties as soon as she could. Indeed, they were stained. She sighed, angry at herself for not having changed earlier.

At least, long, piping hot showers always helped her relax. She stayed under the stream of water until her skin reddened and the bathroom looked like a sauna and then a little bit more after that. She washed her hair thoroughly and tried all the different soaps, moisturisers and body scrubs Aziraphale kept at hand. Only when she felt clean enough and warm enough, she turned off the water, wrapped herself on a towel and stepped out of the bathtub.

At some point of the shower, Aziraphale had left clean change of clothes for her. Not just any set of clothes, but her period sweatpants and hoodie, complete with the cute fluffy socks with puppy ears she had gotten a few Christmases ago that she not-so-secretly loved wearing. She smiled at the neatly folded clothes and felt her heart grow in her chest and fill everything inside her. After all this time it never failed to amaze her she was lucky enough to keep feeling like that.

“So, I was thinking what can we have for lunch,” Aziraphale said once Crowley was again settled on the sofa. “You haven’t eaten anything yet, so you need to have a proper lunch.”

“Anything’s fine by me, really,” Crowley dismissed it.

“I’m thinking some falafel and hummus. It might be repetitive, all that chickpeas, but it would be a very iron rich meal for you,” she said, turning around to go to the kitchen. Crowley heard her open the fridge. “Maybe with a spinach salad?” her voice was muffled, she was probably talking to the ingredients in the fridge. “It’s already eleven, so I might as well start cooking,” Aziraphale entered the living room once more. “Just give me a call if you need anything, alright?” she said and kissed Crowley’s cheek.

The sounds coming from the kitchen lullabied Crowley to sleep once again, making her dream of French restaurants and creperies, unable to discern what was real and what was not until a new sting of pain went through her belly. She opened her eyes and smelled of spices and chickpeas.

“Aziraphale?” she asked with a weak voice. No answer coming from the kitchen. “Aziraphale?” she tried again and then the rhythmic chopping stopped. Only a second later, Aziraphale’s head peeped out of the door to look at Crowley.

“Crowley? Do you need anything, dear?” A pause, and then, “Oh,  _ fuck _ ! It’s a quarter past one and I forgot! I forgot all about the pills!” Crowley smiled while she raised her hands to her head. It was always a treat to see Aziraphale curse. “Just be there, don’t move, one second!” Aziraphale said and started working through the cabinets. Not a minute later, she was already offering Crowley a pill and a glass of water, which she took. “I’ll be back with the water bottle in a jiffy, now, where is it?” she muttered as she started moving Crowley around to look for it.

“Oi! If you wanted to grope a little you only needed to ask!” Crowley joked.

“What? Oh, I was not- Crowley!” Aziraphale tutted, pretending to be annoyed. Then, she changed her expression to a smugly smile and said, “I know that perfectly well, dear,” she giggled and grabbed Crowley by the butt before leaning in and kissing her. “How are you doing?”

“Insanely well at this particular moment, if you must know,” Crowley said, and returned the grabbing before another wave of pain diverted her attention.

“Oh, dear…” Aziraphale saw it written in Crowley’s face. “Let me bring you the water bottle and just rest a bit more, lunch will be ready very soon,” she said just as she found the bottle hiding between the cushions. Aziraphale stroked her face once more before leaving once again for the kitchen.

Crowley sighed and punched the back of the sofa, sick of the pain.

It had taken Crowley a bit of effort to finish her lunch, but Aziraphale had been as patient as ever, and she was now feeling better. The cramps turned her stomach upside down, which stopped her from eating anything, but a warm meal always settled it and helped her feel less sleepy.

“What are you in the mood for now?” Aziraphale asked while she cleaned the dishes. Crowley observed her.

“Alcohol. Quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol,” she answered after a moment, feeling greedy now that the pain had been reduced to a distant murmur.

“You are well aware that alcohol is not recommended when taking these painkillers,” Aziraphale tutted.

“Well, I’ve got some good news for you. Turns out, it’s not recommended because it  _ enhances _ the effects of alcohol,” Crowley wiggled her eyebrows.

“You’re lying,” Aziraphale answered.

“Why would I lie? It’s on the leaflet! Check it out if you don’t believe me,” Crowley said, defensively.

“Alright, alright, I believe you, no need to check the leaflet. That means not quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol then, imagine the effect it could have!” Aziraphale said, eliciting a sad moan from Crowley. “I guess we could do just a bit of alcohol, though. It should be enough to get you tipsy, if it’s true what you’re saying.”

“Can we?” Crowley perked up at the prospect.

“Just a little bit! A cup of wine and we shall be very careful about it, I wouldn’t want you to feel worse because of the alcohol,” Aziraphale explained. “You should hydrate first, maybe another lavender tea? I’ll make that for you, you can go pick a movie to watch in the meantime,” she kissed Crowley briefly on the lips and started preparing the kettle.

The movie catalogue was endless, but he knew what she was in the mood for. It was her go-to movie when she was feeling down. She selected it on the TV, ready just to play, and went to check in on Aziraphale.

“Are you pouring yourself a cup of wine? While I’m stuck with a tea?” she said when she saw what Aziraphale was doing.

“Well… Yes,” she replied. Aziraphale took a sip and turned her back to Crowley again to check the tea. “It’s delicious, if you must know.”

“Bastard…” Crowley approached her and hugged her from behind. “Sweet, sweet bastard,” she whispered in her ear and then kissed her on the neck. Aziraphale giggled. “Is there anything I can help you with?” she asked, releasing her the other woman from the embrace.

“It’s alright, dear. Just make yourself comfortable and I’ll be there right away,” Aziraphale kissed Crowley before continuing with the task at hand.

Crowley took the chance to change before settling back on the sofa. She was currently painless, but tired nonetheless. It would be surprising if she managed to watch the entire movie without falling asleep, despite all the hours she had spent sleeping already, but Aziraphale knew. Aziraphale liked it, or so she said. When Crowley had asked her why, she said it brought her peace knowing she felt comfortable and safe enough to fall asleep in her arms. Even if they were watching an action movie, no matter how many gunshots or explosions or yelling there were in it, Crowley always managed to fall asleep. It wasn’t like Crowley suffered from insomnia, but it was true that she fell asleep more easily when Aziraphale was around.

With the tray in her hands, Aziraphale approached the coffee table and unloaded everything she was carrying: a cup of wine, a cup of tea and its saucer, some biscuits, two napkins, one pill, a bottle of wine and an empty cup of glass. Crowley looked at her, rising an eyebrow.

“Once you finish your tea, you can have your cup of wine. But not earlier, understood?” she said.

“Yes, ma’am.”

After they were settled, Aziraphale sitting and Crowley curled up on her side, both with their respective drinks in hand and the blanket covering them, Crowley pressed play.

“I love this movie,” Aziraphale said as soon as a small boat navigating the sea was on the screen. “excellent choice, dear.”

They had their drinks, they had their second drinks and Crowley fell asleep in Aziraphale’s arms as the film went on in the background.

As the afternoon passed and the evening went by, Crowley started feeling better. She couldn’t have said if it was the pills she had been taking, the extra alcohol Aziraphale had let her drink or maybe Aziraphale taking care of her, but she was no longer having the terrible cramps when the painkillers effect was fading away and the background pain had completely disappeared.

“Maybe we should order some take out for dinner?” Crowley suggested, thinking about pampering her love. They were still on the sofa, now both laying down and idly chatting about everything and nothing. This time, it was Crowley the one taking Aziraphale in her arms.

“Oh, I would love that!” Aziraphale raised her face to look at her.

“Yeah? What are you in the mood for?” she asked.

Aziraphale thought for a moment before answering.

“What would you say to some pizza and gelato? Or maybe a hamburger from that vegan place you like?” Aziraphale said, unconvinced.

“You sure? You wouldn’t prefer something more… haute cuisine?” Crowley kissed her briefly on the top of her head.

“I don’t really mind, Crowley, whatever you like best will work for me,” Aziraphale raised her head once more, looking for a kiss that Crowley promptly delivered.

“Well then,” Crowley finally said, knowing already what to order.

Refusing to let Aziraphale go, Crowley stretched herself out of the sofa to take her phone from the table. Once she got it, she regained her position and started placing the order using her free hand. 

“What is it going to be?” Aziraphale asked as she tried to take a peek at the phone.

“Nuh-huh,” Crowley said playfully, hiding the screen. “You said you didn’t really mind.”

Aziraphale pouted in response. Yes, that pout had worked miracles in the past, but Crowley had developed just enough resistance to it to endure it when it interfered with her plans to make Aziraphale happy. In a way, not giving in was for her wife’s own benefit.

Seeing it wasn’t successful, Aziraphale tried a different approach and started kissing whatever piece of Crowley she could reach without changing her position. 

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Crowley said, trying to move away from the tickling kisses. “I can’t- just a minute!” she giggled. “Let me place- it’s a moment, Aziraphale, I just-” another giggle and she hit the confirm button. “Yes, placed! Ha!” she said, triumphantly.

Aziraphale was pouting at her once more and, this time, Crowley couldn’t resist it. She tossed the phone away and moved just enough to cup Aziraphale’s face and kiss her, deeply and intently. When she moved away, Aziraphale was no longer pouting. Instead, her lips were parted and her eyes were somewhat unfocused. She looked stunning.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said in a whisper, barely audible. “Aziraphale, I’ll never get tired of saying this. I just hope you’ll never get tired of hearing it, but I want you to know how deeply, madly in love I am with you.”

Of course Aziraphale was indeed deeply and madly in love with Crowley and would never get tired of hearing it or saying it back, and so she told her. Crowley didn’t need to hear it, she already knew, but it fell like a balm over her, making her feel like she was floating in the middle of the universe, gravity long forgotten, and with the most beautiful sight right in front of her to savour.

They waited just like that, cuddling on the sofa, whispering sweet nothings and softly kissing and caressing each other. Enjoying each other’s company and secretly wishing the delivery would be delayed, if only to make the most of each other right then. Granted, they were married and planned to have endless hours of snuggling, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t relish in these moments like it was the first time.

Eventually, and with a doorbell ring that broke the spell, the delivery man arrived. Aziraphale gasped at seeing the restaurant logo on the paper bags that were handed to Crowley. Of course she had ordered from Aziraphale’s favourite sushi place, because that was what Crowley did. What they both did. Tiny, everyday gestures just to make the other happy. And, in a not-so-unexpected turn, feeling happy themselves as a result.

Crowley, now feeling well enough to be active, ordered Aziraphale to sit down and let her set the table. Dim lights, a couple of candles, background music, some wine, the good chopsticks they had bought during their trip to Japan a few years ago and a beautiful display of sushi set the mood for a delightful evening. Aziraphale was beaming and Crowley was trying to hide her own smile. They chatted, they ate, they drunk, they decided on Brittany for their summer holidays, they exchanged I-love-yous, they said how grateful they were to life and to each other, they held hands, they looked at each other, both fascinated by how gorgeous the other was, they joked around, they tried to see who could say the corniest thing, they kissed, they laughed. They loved each other.


End file.
